101 Ways to Kill umbridge Anime Style
by Lady Youko Kurama
Summary: Do you want Umbridge dead? Do you want ways to kill her with a twist? Well, read on, this list contains ways to kill her, anime style!   I will take suggestions
1. Chapter 1

101 Ways to Kill Umbridge Anime Style (I give credit to Espoir Noir for coming up with the origianal idea, and I am just adding the anime items)

(How many anime can you name from the list?) Author

(This list belongs to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and anyone else who hates Umbridge as much as we do) H.P.

(Why don't we come up with ways to kill her with anime characters?) H.G.

(What's an anime character?)R.W.

(Ron, anime is the Japanese cartoons you love so much)H.P.

(Oh)R.W.

1. Have her be the first ever Spring of Drowned Toad Woman .H.P.

(I feel sorry for the person who falls in that spring) R.W.

(Yes) H.G.

(By the way Hermione, why are you writing this list too?) R.W.

(Because the toad woman deaserves to die) H.G

(You must really hate her then) H.P.

(Yes, I do) H.G.

2. Have her be the Black Cat's target practice R.W.

3. Tell Inuyasha she has a jewel shard in her neck H.G.

(Really Hermione, Inuyasha?) H.P

(Yes Harry, Inuyasha. I happen to like that anime.) H.G.

4. Have her marry Voldomort H.P

(This is suppost to be anime Harry) R.W.

(So? I thought of it, and Voldomort would kill her, then himself for having been with her) H.P

(Two birds with one stone) H.G.

(What?) R.W.

(Muggle saying Ron) F.W.

(Hey, this is our list Fred!) R.W.

(The top said any one who hates her as much as we do, and we do) G.W.

(Oh, yeah) R.W.

(Do you even know what anime is?) H.P.

(Why Ickle Harry, you insult us.) F.W.

(Of course we do, now on to the list) G.W.

5. Make her Washu's lab rat F.W.

[All wince]

6. Make her try one of Urd's potions G.W

7. Have her try Akane's Cooking R.W

[Again all wince]

(Oh wait, Umbridge is coming, put it away!) H.G.

(That was close!)H.P and R.W

8 .Have her tell Lina Inverse she is flat chested R.W

(She would blast her with a Dragon Slave) H.G

Amelia that she is evil H.P

(Dead in seconds)F.W

10. Have her go up against Youko Kurama G.W.

(Youko Kurama is hot!) H.G.

(Hermione, you think he is hotter than me!) R.W

(Yes Ron) H.G

(Aww!) R.W

(Hah hah!) H.P, F.W, G.W

11. Have her call Hiei short F.W

(Oh yeah!) G.W

(Will you go now? We can finish it ourselves!) H.P

(Yeah, yeah, we're going) F.W, G.W

(Finally, they're gone!) R.W.

(Ron, you know Umbridge has been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes) H.P

(yep, and I'm not gonna answer!) R.W.

12. Have her insult Akane and then she goes flying on Akane Air H.P.

13. GIve her to Stein H.P.

(Disection!) R.W

14. Shackle her to Patty H.G

(Huh?) H.P and R.W.

(Umbridge wants order, Patty is the most unorderly peron you could ever meet) H.G

(Ah, good one!) H.P

15. Make her Mihoshi's Co-piolet H.P

(You would hear her scream all the way from Juri) H.G

[R.W. nods]

Gryffindors Granger, Potter and Weasley,

I took this up in class yesterday because you were not paying attention. On a proffesional level, I must protest the missuse of classtime to write such absurdity. As this is personal property, however, I feel I should return it to you.

(By the way, if anyone hears of me returning this to you, or of the additons that I have made, I will turn you into potion ingrediants!)

16. Write Umbridges name in Light's deathnote

17. Inform the Hellsing opperation

18. Have her become the third child and die in the first fight

(How does Snape know what anime is?) R.W.

(He is a half-blood Ron) H.G.

(oh yeah!)

19. Introduce her to Marik H.P

20. Introduce her to Peguses H.G

(I said that!) H.P

(no, you said marik, I said Peguses) H.G.

(Whatever, on with it) H.P

21. Have her participate in a shadow game R.W

22. Get her to go to the Death-T amusement Park H.P

23. Introduce her to Hiei whe he was evil H.G.

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

I am sorry that this item was taken up in your charms class. Snape let slip of a parshment in our last faculty meeting, and we had to see if it was appropriate. As you are insulting and plotting against a teacher, if this item is found again, hose points shall be taken away.

(By the way, hope you don't mind the new additions)

Headmaster Dumbledore

24. Put her on the speedway racetracj and run her over A.D

(Why Albus, I didn't know you had an evil side!) M.M

(for her, I do) A.D.

25. Transform her into a Sailor Senshi and die of either embarrasment or being killed by a yoma F.F

(The next ones are not anie related, but should be done) M.M.

26. Drown her in the great lake M.M

27. Hang her by the whomping willow M.M

28. Land on the whomping willow M.M

29. Throw her in the forest and have her meet a 'half-breed' M.M

30. Give her to Filch M.M

31. Have the dementors kiss her and then drown her M.M

32. Feed her to the Giant Squid M.M

33. Shoot her with a muggle gun M.M

34. Throw her out of the astronamy tower and land in the lake, being eaten by the squid M.M

35. Bring her up on a broom, go as high as possible, and drop her to her doom M.M

(Someone's a little upset) A.D.

(Yeah yeah, shut Up Albus!) M.D.

[Harry, ron, and Hermione stare at the parshment in shock]

(I didn't know Minerva had so much hate in her) R.W

(Who doesn't?) H.P and H.G

(Oh, yeah, right) R.W.

36. Have her teach Negi's class H.P.

(That would be chaos!) H.G

37. Have her meet Naraku H.G.

(Really, again Hermione?) R.W

(Yes Ronald) H.G.

38. Have her call Sesshomaru-sama Fluffy H.G

(That's a good one)H.P

[Ron shakes his head]

(I don't get what you like about Inuyasha)R.W.

(Ronald, I can like whatever I wish too! Stay out of my buisness!) H.G.

(Fine!)R.W.

[Ron stomps away]

(Did you have to be so harsh on him Mione?) H.P

(Yes, I did. If I hadn't, the git wouldn't have gotten the point!) H.G.

(Umm, okay. I will just come back when you calm down) H.P.

(Then go!) H.G.

[Harry walks away to join ron, leaving Hermione to calm down and calm her temper]

LATER

(Are you calmed down yet?) H.P

(Yes Harry, I am, as long as Ronald isn't a git again) H.G.

[Ron walks over]

(Sorry Hermione, can I join you?) R.W.

(Sure) H.P and H.G.

[Ron sits down and thinks about ideas]

(Hey, can we join you?) F.W and G.W

(Sure, come on) H.P

(We have some more ideas now) G.W

(Well write them!) H.G and R.W

39. Introduce her to Happosai F.W

(What would that do?) R.W

(Why Ronikinns, it would make Happosai want to kill her for being so fat and ugly, and he would probably be

so mentally scarred that he wouldn't steal woman's underware for an entire day) G.W.

(Oh) R.W.

40. Have her fall into spring of Drowned Panda G.W

(I've always wanted to see what a half panda- half toad looks like) F.W.

41. Make her eat Akane's cooking F.W

(We put that already) H.P and H.G

[Fred and George look at list]

(you did, it seems...) F.W.

(but it is so torturous and deadly that we are putting it again!) G.W/

[Ron groans and puts his face in his hands]


	2. Chapter 2

42. Have her piss off Raizen H.P

(He would so eat her) H.G

43. Have her kidnap Keiko, ending in death by Yusuke) R.W.

(Can we join you?) F.W. +G.W.

(Go ahead) H.P

44. Have her spend the day with the Ouran High Host Club G.W.

(Hikaru and Kauru are as bad as us) F.W

(That's hard to see) R.W.

(Well then Ickle Ronnikins, watch the anime) F.W.

45. Have her think she is a lesbian and ask to marry Yukina G.W.

(Hiei would kill her) R.W, H.P, H.G.

46. Have her get in the way of Kuwabara when he is trying to prove himself to Yukina H.P

47. Have Ichigo go Hollow on her H.G

48. Have Naruto go Kyuubi R.W

49. Have her get 10 feet near Sasuke H.P

(That would more hurt him, don't you think?) F.W.

(No, he would kill her in disgust) G.W.

50. Have her walk into the Host Club, and be thrown out the tall window and land many floors below G.W.

(Umbridge is coming toward us again!) R.W.


	3. Chapter 3

101 Ways to Kill Umbridge Anime Style

(How many anime can you name from the list?) Author

(This list belongs to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and anyone else who hates Umbridge as much as we do) H.P.

51. Have her call Trunks a half-breed in front of Vegeta F.W.

52. Have her call Ed Elrik short G.W.

53. Have her argue with Sauske in the Shippuden series when he turns evil H.P

54. Introduce her to Tamaki's grandmother. H.G

(The old woman would kill her in disgust) F.W

55. Have her kidnap Ed's little brother, and their old best friend R.W

56. Introduce her to the original Child-man. H.P

57. Force her to attend the wizarding council with Louie G.W.

58. Have her go against Genie in a sword fight H.G

59. Have her make Azuna mad at her F.W.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I need help with some more ideas. Until I get more suggestions, this story will not be added to. I repeat, I need help, I am stuck.**

**Please Review!**


	4. one more authors note, sorry

60. Have her run into Ladd Russo H.P

61. Have her run into/attack Lucy H.G

(Wow Hermione, who knew you watched dark anime? Seems our booksowrm has some secrets! XD) F.W.

(Oh do shut up Fred) H.G.

62. Have her steal Soul Edge from Cervantes de Leon R.W

(Uh..Ron, thats not from an anime..) G.W

(I know that George, but it should still count) R.W

(Whatever) H.P, H.G, F.W, G.W

63. Put her in Akzeriuth when Luke uses his hyperresonance H.P

(Its nice to hear some big words coming out of your mouth for once) H.G.

64. Have her attempt human transmutation F.W

65. Have her steal the Dragon Balls from either Frieza or Vegeta R.W

66. Make her put Raditz in a full nelson H.G

67. Give her a ticket to planet Vegeta G.W

(What is with you two and Vegeta today?) R.W

(He's kiss ass Ron) F.W, G.W

68. Make her tick Yusuke Urameshi off in any way, shape or form H.G

(Really, back to Yu Yu Hakusho Hermione?) R.W

(Yes Ron, bugger off) H.G

-personally YYH is my fav anime XD- (LYK)

69. Make her eat a cursed fruit and push her into the ocean H.P

70. Pit her against a bunch of Saibamen H.G

71. Make her anger Lelouch vi Britannia R.W

(We're in a war and you watch war type anime...) H.P

(I can't help it! Its a good anime!) R.W

(Shut up Ron and keep writing) F.W

72. Make her call Vyers "Mid-Boss" H.G

73. Make her call Etna flat-chested G.W

74. Make her wake Laharl up from a nap H.P

75. Make her disrespect the dead in front of Ichigo Kurosaki R.W

(A redhead Ron? Don't you see enough gingers in one day?) H.G

(HEY!) F.W, G.W, R.W

(Sorry guys, had to say it) H.G

76. Turn her into a dude and throw her into the Hinata House H.G

77. Lock her in the basement of the Hellsing Mansion with Alucard. G.W

78. Make her train under Mr. Popo F.W

79. Make her a member of the Ginyu Force G.W

(I swear, you two and DBZ...) H.P

(You know what it is, so you can't say anything iclke Harrikins) G.W, F.W

(I give credit to the person who came up with numbers 60-79, Cdc100)

Don'tDreamItBeIt

80. Have her tell Spirit that his daughter Maka is ugly H.P

81. Have her say the number seven in front of Death the Kid G.W

82. Have her try to kidnap the Kira spokes woman and be shot unjustly by her

many bodyguards H.P

(No! Don't stick her in the same anime as L! We can't taint him!) H.G

(...) H.P

(You think he's hot too?!)

(Yes Ron.) H.G

(Aww...) R.W

^Wahhhh RIP Matt! Btw that was like totally

unfair because he had already surrendered so he shouldn't have been shot let

alone shot like twenty times^

83. Introduce her to Russia G.W

normjr:

84. have her insult ricard moore in front of rachel moore F.W

conan edogawaw use his super kicking shoes on her face R.W

**Thank you so much for the ideas! I love you all! I still need a few more, as the story is not quite finished yet. I fully thank everyone that has ever given me an idea for this story, and I am terribly sorry if I did not give you credit for that idea. **

**If anyone can give me some more Naruto ideas, i'd be very thankful. Also, if anyone has any ideas from any shojo animes or categotries other than shonen, I will also be eternally greatful. And shoudl I add in Black Butler ones? I think i can fit in Sebastian and Undertaker and Grell killing her somewhere. **

**i'm really sorry you had to wait this long. It will not ever be this long of a wait again. I hope I didn't loose any readers. Thank you for keeping up with me though I haven't updated in so long the story has dust on it. **

**Next chapter: Coming as soon as I can get some more ideas. Only 16 more ideas to go before this story is finished! Thanks again and see you next time!**


End file.
